


Везучие

by Greenmusik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Caning, Consensual, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Flogging, Goldgraves, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mentor/Protégé, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Тина была плохой девочкой, и мистер Грейвз должен преподать ей урок





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The lucky one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770537) by [Drachenfee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenfee/pseuds/Drachenfee). 



— Не хочешь рассказать мне, что ты, блядь, творишь? — низко промурлыкал мистер Грейвз прямо ей в ухо. Она почувствовала прикосновение его губ и чуть вздрогнула от предвкушения того, что сейчас произойдёт. Но упорно отказывалась отвечать на вопрос, и её губы оставались сомкнуты.

 — Что с тобой, Голдштейн? Неужели не будет никаких утомительных многословных оправданий? — саркастично промурлыкал он.

Она осторожно покачала головой, не смея раскрыть рот, замерев у своего стола в тускло освещенном кабинете. Он позвал её сюда, когда она уже уходила. Они с Йонси только вышли за дверь общего кабинета, когда Грейвз окликнул её по имени. Уже в тот момент она знала, что её поймали, знала, что готовит ей вечер.

— Похоже, придётся научить тебя манерам, — проворчал он, схватил одной рукой её за шею и толкнул в угол за дверью. Миг спустя она уткнулась носом в холодную стену. — Так и стой, — сказал он, быстро подтягивая подол её юбки вверх и засовывая за пояс. Тина почувствовала, как вспыхнуло лицо, и закрыла глаза от унижения. Через мгновение его пальцы подцепили трусики.

 — Нет, пожалуйста, — слабо возразила она. Её руки против воли потянулись в попытке остановить его. Спустя секунду они оказались вздёрнуты над головой и перетянуты чёрным шнуром, другой конец которого исчезал во мраке под потолком.

 — Знаешь, я собирался сделать это быстро — мне есть, чем заняться, кроме как следить за твоим… _воспитанием_. — Она всхлипнула, услышав опасные нотки в его голосе. — Но ты, Голдштейн, только что заставила меня передумать.

И он стянул её трусики вниз до колен.

 — Я прошу прощ… — зашептала она.

 — Мне ещё и кляп тебе вставить? — пригрозил он, и она замотала головой.

Мгновение спустя Тина услышала, как отдаляются от неё шаги, скрип кожаного кресла и шорох пергамента. Затем ощутила волну его магии на своей груди — соски мгновенно напряглись — блузка распахнулась, рассыпая крошечные пуговицы. Бюстгальтер с треском разошёлся между чашечками.

 — Нос и соски к стене. Если мне придётся повторять приказ, ты об этом пожалеешь, — произнёс он скучающим тоном. Комната заполнилась скрипом пера.

Тина быстро подчинилась.

Она не была уверена, как долго так простояла, вздрагивая от того, что от холода стены соски болезненно затвердели. Она чувствовала, что между ног становится всё более влажно, и жаждала потереть бёдрами друг о друга, чтобы унять пульсирующее ощущение в клиторе. Чтобы немного облегчить дискомфорт, она чуть сдвинулась. Реакция была незамедлительной. Обвитая вокруг запястий верёвка резко подтянула её так, что пришлось балансировать, стоя на цыпочках, соски чиркнули по стене, посылая острые волны возбуждения прямо к клитору. Через секунду жалящие чары болезненно впились в попку, заставив подавится вдохом.

 — Разве я сказал, что ты можешь двигаться? — холодно спросил Грейвз.

Тина помотала головой.

 — Тогда как насчет того, чтобы не шевелиться? — подсказал он. — Если ты, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы я тебя запетрифил. Это можно устроить.

Она снова помотала головой, ужасно возбуждённая угрозами, голосом, верёвкой и холодной стеной. Из этого положения она не могла видеть Грейвза, но знала, что он наблюдает — скрип пера затих ещё до того, как она сглупила, двинув ногами. Тишина растянулась и заполнила комнату, пока не осталось только её быстрое дыхание. Тина чувствовала, как дрожат ноги, пальцы рук вцепились в поддерживающую её верёвку, в уголках глаз собрались слёзы. Если он не освободит её в ближайшее время, ей придётся…

Скрипнул стул, когда Грейвз поднялся. Она сосредоточилась на звуке медленно приближающихся шагов, сдерживаясь, чтобы не сказать спасительное слово, поскольку боль в напряжённых мускулы заглушала удовольствие, испытываемое от унижения и угрожающего шёпота. Грейвз остановился за ней так близко, что ткань его брюк тёрлась о нежную кожу её голой попки. Наклонившись, он осторожно лизнул, обводя языком её ухо, и она отозвалась глубоким стоном.

 — Готова говорить?

Она кивнула и через миг вздохнула с облегчением, когда веревка ослабла, и Тина упала назад, прямо на него. Несколько мгновений Грейвз обнимал её, прижав спиной к груди, положа руки на талию и нежно разминая ладонями бока. Она ощутила лёгкое прикосновение его губ к своему плечу — осторожное успокаивающее напоминание, что они только играют. Затем он отступил, оттаскивая её за всё ещё обернутую вокруг ее запястий верёвку к столу.

 — Итак, что-то я хотел, чтобы ты рассказала мне… — Он сделал паузу, а затем придвинулся ближе, пока они не оказались практически нос к носу. — Ах да… Что за хуйню ты творишь?

 — Я… — Она опустила взгляд на булавку в его галстуке, избегая тихого бешенства в его глазах. — Я просто… беседовала с…

 — _Беседовала_? — прорычал он, вцепившись ей в волосы и поворачивая голову. — Так вот как вы, детишки, теперь это называете?

 — Я не собиралась…

 — Ты действительно думаешь, — пробурил он её взглядом, — что я поверю, что ты _не нарочно_ флиртовала с другим мужчиной?

Она с трудом сглотнула и прошептала:

 — Мне очень жаль, мистер Грейвз, сэр.

 — Не-ет, тебе не жаль, — прошептал он в ответ, овевая своим дыханием её губы. — Но ты пожалеешь.

Тина содрогнулась от этого жуткого обещания. Грейвз сделал шаг назад, окинул её тело жарким взглядом, задержавшись на часто поднимающейся и опадающей груди, на клочьях разорванной блузки и лифчика, осмотрел связанные запястья, задранную юбку, и наконец посмотрел в самый низ — на трусики, которые соскользнули с бёдер и теперь болтались в районе лодыжек. Из-за этого неспешного внимательного разглядывания Тину затрясло от желания. Её собственный взгляд упал на выпуклость на его брюках, и она облизала моментально пересохшие губы.

Всё ещё глядя на её трусики, он приказал:

 — Скинь их.

Она немедленно повиновалась и замерла, когда он резко расстегнул на ней юбку и отпустил, позволяя соскользнуть вниз по ногам и ненадолго укутать ступни. После этого он встал позади Тины и заставил идти вокруг, пока она не оказалась между столом и стулом.

 — Наклонись, — тихо прошептал он ей на ухо.

Отчаянно покраснев, она подчинилась и положила локти на стол, выставляясь на обозрение.

 — Ноги в стороны, — он пнул её по лодыжкам, подчёркивая приказ. — Хм… Почти готова, — пробормотал он, поднимая новую волну возбуждения внизу её живота. Магия Грейвза завихрилась вокруг её рук, разрывая ткань, и он стащил блузку. Мгновение спустя вслед за блузкой на пол полетел бюстгальтер.

Тина вздрогнула и осторожно посмотрела через плечо. Всё ещё безукоризненно одетый Грейвз стоял сзади и разглядывал её.

 — Скажи мне, Голдштейн, — тягуче произнёс он, скользнув рукой ей между ног и нежно потирая пальцами её нижние губы, заставляя задыхаться, — что тебя волнует сильнее?

Он склонился над ней, положил руку на спину, придерживая; влажные пальцы другой руки неспешно заскользили от загривка вниз по спине.

 — Моё внимание? Ты можешь заполучить его и другими путями. Для этого не надо быть плохой, малышка, — сказал он, медленно потираясь твердеющим членом о её попку.

Тина всхлипнула от снова затапливающего её возбуждения и попыталось прижаться к Грейвзу, но его хватка была слишком сильной.

 — Или это унижение? — прошептал он, следуя губами за пальцами и слизывая с кожи след от её сока. — Знание, что я могу сделать с тобой или заставить тебя делать что-то, что ты никогда не хотела бы показывать никому, особенно мне? — Он снова медленно потёрся о неё.

 — Пожалуйста, — простонала она.

Он тихо хмыкнул.

 — Или мои полномочия? — продолжил он, внезапно отстранившись от неё, отчего Тина разочарованно застонала. — Следование моим приказам заводит тебя, малышка?

Его ладонь встретилась с её попкой, и по комнате разнёсся звучный шлепок. Тина резко всосала воздух от ощущения жжения, расползающегося по коже, и без того уже чувствительной от насланных ранее Грейвзом чар.

 — Ответь мне, — потребовал он.

 — Я не знаю, — прошептала она.

 — Почему ты заигрывала со Стивенсоном? — спросил он.

Она заколебалась, и Грейвз снова шлёпнул её, чуть сильнее, чем в первый раз. Вскрикнув от боли, она опустила голову на стол и попыталась расслабиться, чтобы облегчить жжение. Влагалище предательски сжималось, требуя большего.

 — Я… Я просто пыталась быть милой. Я не имела в виду ничего такого, — пробормотала она.

 — Хм, это было довольно легкомысленно с твоей стороны, — он помолчал, — ты согласна?

Зная, что последует в ответ на её молчание, она медлила. Секундой позже он резко шлёпнул её, и она подавилась стоном.

 — Я спросил, _ты согласна_? — прорычал он.

 — Да, сэр, — проскулила она, задыхаясь.

Грейвз вздохнул.

 — Отлично.

Обойдя стол, чтобы Тина могла видеть, что он делает, он достал палочку и превратил её в длинную тонкую чёрную с серебром трость.

 — Шесть лучших*, — сказал он, удерживая её прямо перед лицом Тины.

Та вспыхнула, потянулась над связанными руками поцеловать трость. Напряжённые соски проехались по холодной поверхности стола, и у Тины перехватило дыхание.

Ещё раз спокойно обойдя стол, он примерился тростью к её попке.

 — Выгни спину и так и стой. Зажмёшься, будет ещё шесть, — пригрозил Грейвз. — Считай для меня и благодари.

 — Есть, сэр.

Тина закрыла глаза. Ожидание первого удара усиливало возбуждение, и она тяжело дышала, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать извиваться.

Комнату заполнил хлёсткий звук, и Тину ожгло вспышкой первого удара.

 — Раз, — выдохнула она, покраснев от восхитительно тонкого болезненного наслаждения. — Благодарю, сэр.

Он снова примерился тростью, мягко постукивая, заставляя ожидать, рисуясь. Затем снова раздался щелчок трости. Клитор Тины запульсировал от удара, посылая волну удовольствия по телу.

 — Два. Благодарю вас, сэр, — хрипло произнесла она и сильнее прогнулась, напрашиваясь на следующий удар.

Грейвз тут же хлестнул снова, заставив её кричать от смеси удовольствия и боли, внезапно оказавшись близко, очень близко к краю.

 — Три, — выпалила она. От близости оргазма закружилась голова. — Спасибо, сэр.

Несколько секунд Тина лежала на столе, ожидая следующего удара, пока до неё не дошло, что его не будет. Вместо этого она ощутила, как его пальцы нежно касаются тонких линий, оставленных тростью на её попке.

 — Скажи мне, Голдштейн, — грубо спросил Грейвз, — ты очень близка к оргазму?

 — Да, — тут же ответила она, всхлипнув. — Прошу вас, сэр…

 — Так-так-так… — Он довольно хмыкнул. — Какая же ты плохая, малышка. Кончать от того, чтобы тебя секут тростью. Я так понимаю, это потому, что я недостаточно сильно бью.

Его рука исчезла, трость свистнула в воздухе, врезаясь гораздо ниже — там, где заканчивались ягодицы и начинались половые губы. Тина зашипела от боли, на глазах выступили жгучие слёзы. Боль была достаточно сильной, чтобы притупить пульсирование клитора и моментально отодвинуть от края наслаждения.

 — Четыре, — выдохнула она. — Благодарю, сэр.

Он ударил снова, лишь дюймом выше.

 — Ой! — взвизгнула она и попыталась прикрыться руками, но вспомнила, что те всё ещё связаны. Тёплая ладонь медленно погладила её вдоль позвоночника, мягко надавила на поясницу, прижимая обратно к столу, напоминая о необходимости оставаться в конкретной позе. Через мгновение Тина почувствовала тепло тела Грейвза, почти лёгшего на неё, чтобы дотянуться обхватить губами ухо.

 — Хочешь прекратить? — ласково спросил он, и она замотала головой. Скользнув поцелуем по её плечу, он снова спросил: — Уверена?

Она повернула голову, поймала его взгляд и, кивнув, прошептала:

 — Уверена.

Улыбнувшись, он потёрся уже абсолютно твёрдым членом между её ног, пробуждая снова и её желание, и боль в саднящих полосах, и отстранился, оставив её в очередной раз дрожащей от желания и напряжённо жаждущей разрядки.

 — Ты что-то хотела сказать, Голдштейн? — прохрипел он.

 — Пять, благодарю вас, сэр, — покорно проговорила она, прогнувшись для последнего удара.

Оказавшегося самым правильным: изысканный коктейль боли и удовольствия заставил её извиваться, ища, обо что потереться. Большие ладони придержали её за бёдра, и Тина почувствовала, как Грейвз снова трётся о неё, так и не расстегнув штаны. Она застонала и подалась назад, вдавилась в него, прикрыла глаза, концентрируясь на ощущении его движущегося члена. _Ещё немного_.

 — Ещё немного… — Она не заметила, что говорит вслух, пока он снова не отстранился. Стиснув челюсти, она взвыла, оглушённая этой потерей. — Пожалуйста, — взмолилась она. — Пожалуйста, сэр, прошу вас.

Услышав, как он расстёгивает ремень, она с облегчением вздохнула и восторженно застонала мгновением позже, когда головка его члена подразнила пульсирующий вход.

 — Что надо сказать, Голдштейн? — строго спросил Грейвз, и не думая проникать глубже.

На мгновение Тина растерялась, но затем поняла.

 — Я сожалею, что флиртовала со Стивенсоном из бухгалтерии, сэр. Пожалуйста, простите меня.

Грейвз двинулся вперёд, проникая сразу до упора, отчего они оба застонали, а затем навалился сверху, вжимая в стол, и жадно, до засоса, поцеловал её в шею. Тина закрыла глаза и мелко хрипло дышала, чувствуя его член глубоко в себе, чувствуя, как сладко сжимается вокруг него её вагина.

 — Пожалуйста, — выдохнула она, — вые… — Она едва успела остановиться, чтобы не начать умолять _выебать_ её, дрожа от понимания, что если бы эта просьба всё же прозвучала, в следующий момент она бы снова почувствовала ужасающую пустоту. — Прошу вас, сэр, — взмолилась она вместо этого, — прошу, простите меня.

Грейвз проложил дорожку из поцелуев от метки вверх по шее, лизнул ухо, заставив Тину снова задрожать.

 — Ты моя, — прорычал он. — Скажи это!

 — Ваша, — простонала Тина. — Я — ваша.

 — Ты прощена. — Рокот голоса Грейвза отдался у неё в груди, и он поднялся и наконец-то начал двигаться внутри, перестав удерживать её бёдра и позволяя толкаться ему навстречу.

 — Да, — она судорожно вдохнула, — блядь, да!

Она наслаждалась тем, как раз за разом входит внутрь его член, интенсивно раздвигая стенки влагалища, звуками соприкасающейся плоти и скрипом стола, ощущением того, как о чувствительную кожу дразняще трётся его одежда. Несколько раз за этот вечер Тина была близка к порогу, и теперь она наконец-то достигнет его.

 — Пожалуйста, сэр, можно мне?..

 — Жди, — резко велел Грейвз, тяжело дыша позади неё, и она почувствовала, как его рука скользнула между её бёдер, а умелые пальцы быстро нашли пульсирующий клитор. Тина откинула голову назад, закричав, когда он с силой обвёл его вокруг.

 — Блядь… — Она заскулила — он заводил её всё сильнее, делая удовольствие почти невыносимым. — Прошу, сэр, я уже почти…

 — Нет, _пока что_ нет, — подчеркнул он, толкаясь сильнее. — Терпи. Покажи мне, какой хорошей девочкой можешь быть ради меня. — Он продолжал вбиваться в неё, делая это ровно так, как надо, пока она не заплакала от желания.

 — Пожалуйста, мистер Грейвз, — прорыдала она, задыхаясь от переполняющего её удовольствия.

 — Давай, — прорычал он. — Кончи для меня.

Ощутив резкий удар и касание пальцев прямо там, ровно в том месте, где она так отчаянно нуждалась в них, Тина наконец-то, молча выдохнув, сорвалась за край. Хриплый звук её резкого дыхания был единственным внешним проявлением оргазма. Её глаза были закрыты, стенки влагалища трепетали и сжимались вокруг движущегося внутри члена, рассылая блаженные оргазмические волны по всему телу. Растекаясь по столу лишённой костей лужицей, она чувствовала, как Грейвз содрогается над ней, кончая.

 

Немного погодя Грейвз осторожно вынул из неё опадающий член, и Тина услышала смутный шорох оправляемой одежды и щелчок застёгиваемой пряжки. После этого он нагнулся над ней и развязал стягивающую её руки верёвку перед тем, как бережно потянуть от стола вверх, в свои объятия. Быстрым взмахом руки призвал из шкафа сложенное одеяло, и через мгновение Тина оказалась надёжно укутана и сидела у Грейвза коленях, а её голова покоилась на его плече.

 — Всё хорошо, милая? — спросил Персиваль, мягко отводя налипшие ей на лицо пряди волос за ухо.

 — Да, — сонно пробормотала она. — Я в порядке.

 — Вылечить твою попу? — спросил он, и дразняще провёл рукой ей от лобка до изгиба ягодиц.

 — Ум-м-м… — Тина попыталась сосредоточиться. — Нет, сейчас не надо. Я… Уже не болит.

 — Хорошо. — Персиваль нежно поцеловал её в лоб. — Но скажи мне, если позже заболит снова.

Кивнув, она снова прикрыла глаза. Всего на мгновение.

 — Тина, — окликнул её низкий голос.

 — М-м-м? — промычала она и медленно приподняла веки. Она всё ещё лежала у Персиваля на коленях. Оглядевшись, Тина узнала его кабинет. — Ох, я что, заснула?

Персиваль хмыкнул.

 — Да. Не против, если я перенесу тебя к себе домой?

Кивнув, она уткнулась носом ему в шею.

 — Я бы хотела принять ванну с тобой.

 — Хорошо, милая, мы примем ванну.

 — Как мне так повезло, что я заполучила тебя? — спросила она, снова смыкая веки.

Будто откуда-то издалека до неё донёсся его охрипший голос:

 — Милая, это мне повезло с тобой.

**Author's Note:**

> * six of the best - традиционное наказание тростью в британских учебных заведениях


End file.
